Tempest
History Early Life ''' Nicholas Scott was born to James and Jessica Scott on August 23, 2005. The two had previously tried to conceive multiple times with no success. Prior to meeting Samantha Andersen in the first grade, he had little to no friends. At around age 11, he met Derek Lovegood and the two started a close friendship. Due to his parents always working or being out of town, Nick was a parental figure for his younger sister. Once Nick started high school, he briefly dated Bethany Simms. While in high school, Nick was a B student who excelled in history and generally kept to himself. '''Obtaining his powers During his senior year, Nick would meet Roxanne Roth and was instantly smitten with her. One day he offered to drive her home during a thunderstorm, the two began to talk during the drive and were friendly. On the drive home Nick's car began to hydroplane and struck a telephone pole, snapping a wire, throwing Nick through the windshield and into a puddle where Nick would be electrocuted and nearly die. Instead he would slip into a coma. Escaping Osbourne Nick was in a coma for a little over three months, until he awoke with strange electricity powers. Roxanne and Samantha would rescue him from the hospital and bring him to an old train yard where Nick and the latter played as children. Roxanne and Samantha would reveal to Nick that he wasn't alone and the three, as well as Nick's sister, would escape Osbourne and Nick's father, who was revealed to be a superhuman hunter. Joining the Haven The group of teenagers would be teleported underneath New York City to meet with the Ferryman, who was revealed to be former professional wrestler Michael Cho. Nick was starstruck and meeting his childhood hero. The Ferryman would lead them to the only Haven left in the United States, a small haven in Nevada ran by a man named Gridlock. The teenagers were welcomed with open arms, even after a rocky initiation and first few weeks. Nick, now known as Zap, and Roxanne, now known as Fireball, would start a romantic relationship. Ascension Shortly after crowning himself emperor of the United States, Robert Reynolds would attack the Haven in Nevada. Nick would fight valiantly against Reynolds forces, in spite of his parents being executed in front of him, though in the end Nick and Roxanne would be captured and the Haven destroyed. Prisoners Nick and Roxanne would be held under Reynolds imperial palace as prisoners, they would be forced to train for hours on end. The consequences for refusing were painful and fatal, though the pair would heal from any wound. They are held prisoner for nearly a full year. The Greater of Two Evils Robert Reynolds global conquest was nearly complete, all that stood in his way was Sigma, a rogue group of superhumans hiding out in Siberia. Reynolds attacked their stronghold and nearly suffered a defeat, before deciding to return to his palace and return with reinforcements. Nick and Roxanne are convinced to join Reynolds after Reynolds lies to them that their friends are being held within the Sigma stronghold. The two fight for Reynolds and decisively turn the tides of battle. The two are also fooled by the faked death of their friends and murder a large portion of Sigma refugees, culminating in Nick decapitating a captured Mister Machine. Nick and Roxanne would then pledge their allegiance to Robert Reynolds. Rejoining the Heroes Their service with Reynolds, now called Silver Tongue, would not last long however as multiple superhumans, including Derek, would arrive to rescue the pair. Nick and Roxanne, now known as Tempest and Inferno respectively, would fight the heroes before Nick is calmed by Zephyr. Zephyr tells him that Hailey lives and that they need the help of the two of them to defend against an impending threat. Nick agrees and turns his blade to Silver Tongue, he briefly stands off with Inferno before she joins him. The two fight Silver Tongue and are defeated. However a portal would open in the throne room and Tirann, the world conqueror, would step out and kill Silver Tongue. Tirann also manages to trap Zephyr in an orb. The other heroes escape while Tempest and Inferno stay behind to fight Tirann, though they too are trapped within the orb. Cessation At the cost of Boost's life, the orb would be shattered and the trio of Tempest, Inferno, and Zephyr would return. The battle for Earth had begun. The battle rages on, and Tirann defeats every hero he faces. Eventually Tirann manages to sap the immortality of Tempest, Inferno, Zephyr, Brine and DamagePlan (who had just earned his immortality minutes before). The heroes then stab Tirann with the Immortal Blade and think they have won. Tirann mocks them, takes his daughter hostage and flees through a portal. His army follows him. Aftermath The heroes are awarded medals for their heroism and are given a headquarters of their own, their mission is to defend Earth from superhuman and cosmic threats. They are also formally declared a team of superheroes, they are dubbed The PeaceKeepers and are gifted with supersuits. Though this is a dream come true for Nick, he knows that Tirann will return, it is only a matter of when.. 'Personality & Relationships' Nick is shown to be a sarcastic and caring individual, especially for those he loves. Tempest is close friends with fellow heroes Tundra, Kodiak, Howl, and SnapDragon. He is very close to his younger sister Hailey, playing a large part in her upbringing due to their parents absence. Tempest is currently in a healthy and sexual romantic relationship with Inferno. Nick was not close with either of his parents, barely grieving at their deaths. He had an incredibly complicated relationship with his father, worsened more so upon Nick's powers manifesting. Religious Views According to his sister, Nick is an atheist. 'Appearance' Nick is a thin/average built young man. He has a thin soul patch and glowing blue eyes. He has ear length white hair and thin black eyebrows. His overall look before getting his supersuit, would be described as a mix of punk or metalhead style of dress. 'Powers and Abilities' Electrokinesis: 'Tempest possesses the ability to conjure, shape, and manipulate electricity. This gives him the following abilities; His abilities are highly advanced, even being able to create a solid electrical construct and maintain it for some time. He is also able to short out any electronic device through touch. While his full limits are unknown, it is theorized that he could distort the electrical fields in a person's brain *'Immunity to Electricity: 'He is totally immune to all electrical energy and cannot receive electrical burns. *'Flight: ' Using his electrokinesis, he can manipulate the electromagnetic molecules around him to enable to fly. He is an incredibly fast flier, able to fly at speeds of around the Speed of Light if he pushes himself. **'Levitation: 'Nick is also able to make himself levitate. *'Short Ranged Self Teleportation: ' Tempest is able to teleport himself across very short distances, such as up buildings or behind opponents. He professes to not enjoying this ability, saying that it makes his molecules feel weird. He calls this "spark-port". *'Night Vision: For unknown reasons, since the accident Nick has possessed night vision. *'Lighting Bolt Projection: '''Nick is able to project and fire lightning bolts. *'Lightning Calling: Nick can summon lighting. *'Electricity Sealing: '''He is able to seal electricity within an object or person and use said energy later. Basically he can turn things into lightning mines. *'Zap: 'This ability involves Nick firing "bullets" of electricity in rapid succession. He typically does this from his fingers, usually when performing the finger guns gesture. *'Electrical Arc Emission: 'Basically force lightning. *'Electrical Constructs: 'Nick is occaisonally able to construct objects from electricity, usually in the form of swords. *'Lightning Shield: '''Tempest is able to shield his entire body within a, largely unseen, electrical shield. '''Gifted Swordsman: '''Due to be being trained by one of the finest swordsman on Earth, Silver Tongue, Tempest is a highly gifted swordsman. '''Adept Tactician: '''Tempest was also trained in military history and tactics by Silver Tongue, given his previous heightened intelligence, he is assumed to be as skilled in warfare as Napoleon or Julius Caesar. '''Superhuman Durability: '''Though he no longer has his regenerative capabilities, Tempest is still less prone to injury than a normal human. '''Gifted Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Being trained by DamagePlan, Silver Tongue, and Silencer at varying points, Tempest is a dangerous fighter at close range. '''Gifted Intellect: '''Tempest is a very intelligent human being, though he is not considered to be a genius. '''Peak Human Strength: '''Tempest is able to lift double his body weight. '''Weaknesses His most obvious weakness would be his temper; this is easily exploitable and could lead to his defeat. ' '''He is also overly protective of those he cares about. Also rubber would hinder the intensity of his electrical abilities. Also, like all other superhumans that have been tested, Nick is sterile.' '''Equipment Tempest's Suit:''' The suit given to him by Marcus Forsythe and DXD, it is made of a highly resistant material and has copper inlays throughout the lining of the suit. On top of this, Nick also wears two small copper bracers on his wrists to help focus his powers even more.' '''Notes and Trivia' *At the conclusion of Blue Ribbon, Nick is nearly 21 years old. *Nick was an avid online gamer prior to getting his abilities. *He considers his childhood hero to be Michael "DamagePlan" Cho. *Nick's favorite band is either Sum 41 or Rise Against. *Nick's first kiss was with Bethany Simms, though he lost his virginity to Inferno. *He considers professional wrestling to be both an artform and the greatest sport on the planet. *Nick considered himself something of a weeb, saying that he was obsessed with anime and JRPGs for a long time. *When asked to debate Star Wars or Star Trek, Nick says that the two can't be compared. Saying that Star Trek is more rooted in science and Star Wars is more rooted in fiction, but that both are "totally badass". *It is apparently impossible for Nick to get his hair to lay perfectly flat on it's own, instead he uses his powers to keep it tame. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:PeaceKeepers Category:Atheist Characters Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Male Characters